The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An after treatment system of an internal combustion engine (ICE) of a vehicle can include a particulate filter. The particulate filter filters particulate matter (or soot) from exhaust gas emitted from the ICE. During operation particulate matter accumulates in the particulate filter and as a result the particulate filter needs to be regenerated. Passive or active regeneration may be performed to burn off the accumulated particulate matter.
Passive regeneration occurs during operation of the vehicle, for example, when an engine is operated in a rich or a high loaded condition and as a result heats the particulate filter to a temperature (e.g., 600° C.) that causes regeneration of the particulate filter. Active regeneration can include a vehicle controller operating an ICE and/or an active regeneration system to cause regeneration of the particulate filter. As an example, a vehicle controller may determine that a particulate filter needs to be regenerated and as a result supplies current to a heating element at an input of the particulate filter. The heating element initiates a thermal reaction that causes the particulate matter to ignite and be burned off.